leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Grunt (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Galactic Grunt |jpname=ギンガだんのしたっぱ |jptranslit=Ginga-dan no Shitappa |jptrans=Team Galactic Underling |image=Diamond Pearl Team Galactic Grunts.png |size=200px |caption=Art from |intro=Generation IV |games= |gender=Both |members=B-2, Advanced level Grunt |anime=DP036 A Secret Sphere of Influence! |manga=''Escape From Team Galactic'' (Pokémon 7) Ring Around the Roserade II ( ) Hareta's Very First Pokémon Battle!! ( ) }} A Galactic Grunt (Japanese: ギンガだんのしたっぱ Team Galactic Underling) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that debuted in the Generation IV games. They are the grunts of Team Galactic. There are male and female versions, and they all dress in the spacesuit-looking outfits that are the Team Galactic uniforms and have turquoise hair that is cut quite short and rounded. In the games In the games, Galactic Grunts generally act as footsoldiers and guards for Team Galactic. Like all villain team Grunts, they are not individually named. They are known to simply quote Team Galactic's mottos and policies that can be found in their Headquarters even if they do not challenge the player. Certain Galactic grunts sometimes drop keys to their warehouses and HQs when they are defeated, and/or they run away. They generally use a combination of - , - and -type Pokémon. Appearance Trainer list Pokémon Diamond and Pearl }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |2|265|Wurmple|13|268|Cascoon|13}} }} |2|041|Zubat|14|431|Glameow|14}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |2|434|Stunky|32|431|Glameow|32}} }} |2|267|Beautifly|31|431|Glameow|33}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |2|042|Golbat|36|042|Golbat|36}} }} |2|042|Golbat|36|266|Silcoon|34}} }} |2|434|Stunky|36|453|Croagunk|36}} }} |3|453|Croagunk|35|434|Stunky|35|431|Glameow|35}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Platinum }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |2|041|Zubat|17|434|Stunky|17}} }} |2|041|Zubat|16|431|Glameow|18}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |2|434|Stunky|35|228|Houndour|35}} }} |2|228|Houndour|34|431|Glameow|36}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |2|042|Golbat|40|042|Golbat|38}} }} |2|042|Golbat|39|228|Houndour|39}} }} |2|434|Stunky|38|453|Croagunk|40}} }} |3|453|Croagunk|38|434|Stunky|38|431|Glameow|38}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} In the anime In the main series Galactic Grunts have made multiple appearances in the , with the first appearance being in A Secret Sphere of Influence!. They also appeared in Enter Galactic!, Losing Its Lustrous and Double Team Turnover!, Steeling Peace of Mind!, Saving the World From Ruins!, and Gateway to Ruin!. Some grunts wear glasses and, as shown in Gateway to Ruin!, are trained to fight with s (or Quarterstaves). Pokémon each. These Golbat are used either in battle or for aerial research. Golbat's known moves are , , , , and .}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Two Galactic Grunts appeared in The New World, watching Cyrus summon and at the Spear Pillar. Several others were seen in the Team Galactic HQ, where they watched the summoning on a large screen. The grunts ultimately witnessed the disappearance of Cyrus at the hands of when it interfered with Team Galactic's plans. They attempted to launch a search for him, but quickly received a call from him, in which he advised Saturn to not go looking for him. Two Grunts appeared in The Magma Stone, watching Charon awaken at Stark Mountain. These Grunts and Charon managed to escape and avoid being arrested by Looker. Pokémon was seen alongside a Galactic Grunt at the Spear Pillar. None of Glameow's moves are known.}} was seen alongside a Galactic Grunt at the Spear Pillar. None of Stunky's moves are known.}} In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Team Galactic Grunts first appear in Escape From Team Galactic, where one attacks Hiori and Rocco while they look for Hiori's missing sister, . Hiori manages to beat the Galactic Grunt and takes off to their base so he can find his sister. While in the air, Hiori and Rocco are ambushed by another Galactic Grunt and has an airborne battle with her, and Hiori emerges the victor. Sometime after rescuing his sister, the bakery "Sun Sun" that is owned by his friend Nazuna and her father is attacked by two Galactic Grunts. They manage to defeat the Baker and his daughter but are swiftly defeated by Hiori's Lucario. More Grunts appear in their base when Hiori, Rocco, and Lily infiltrate it to stop their plan to capture and take over the world, they are all put asleep by Hiori's . One last high level grunt, known as the Galactic #2, battles Lily and is defeated by her and knocked out by their leader, Io. Pokémon was used by the Galactic Grunt that attacked Hiori and Rocco in their search for Lily. It fought Hiori's Lucario and almost defeated it until Hiori's became enraged and defeated it with a powered up . Electivire's known moves are , , and .}} was used by the Galactic Grunt that attacked Hiori and Rocco when they attempted to fly to the Team Galactic section base. In the air it fought Hiori's Derifblim but despite the type advantage Magnezone and the Galactic Grunt were defeated by Hiori's quick thinking. Magnezone's known moves are , , , and .}} was used by one of the Galactic Grunts that attacked Sun Sun. It managed to defeat Nazuna and her Father but was defeated by Hiori's Lucario. Heatran's only known move is .}} was used by one of the Galactic Grunts that attacked Sun Sun. It fought and was defeated by Hiori's Lucario's . Abomasnow's only known move is .}} were used to guard the Team Galactic regional base. They and their Trainers were put to sleep by Hiori's Tangrowth's . None of their moves are known.}} was used by the Galactic #2 to battle Lily. Despite the type disadvantage he had to her , he knew powerful super effective moves to Grass-type Pokémon. After a long battle Lily's Leafeon emerged the victor. Rampardos's known moves are , , , and .}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga A group of Galactic Grunts first appear in Ring Around the Roserade II, where they interrogate Rad Rickshaw, the owner of the bicycle shop, after abducting him. They were quickly dispelled by Cynthia's and fled their hideout, but many more of them made another appearance in Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank I, where one of them snatched 's Pokédex and almost got away with it, and many others fought Paka, Uji, , and to find and issue a ransom on Platinum. Later, more groups of grunts attack the three lakes of Sinnoh alongside their three Commanders, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. Finally, a group of grunts appeared at Stark Mountain where they followed Charon's orders in order to help him capture . In this canon, all but one of the grunts appear to have a collective mind, as pointed out by . Pokémon were the first Pokémon used by the Galactic Grunts. They were used to battle Paka and Uji in Veilstone City so that they can find their client, , and use her for a ransom. They were defeated by the combined efforts of Paka, Uji, , and . Skuntank's only known move is .}} were the second Pokémon used by the Galactic Grunts. They were used to battle Paka and Uji in Veilstone City so that they can find their client, , and use her for a ransom. They were defeated by the combined efforts of Paka, Uji, , and . They were next seen being used to capture at Lake Verity. None of Staravia's moves are known.}} locked in Fuego Ironworks with and . They were simultaneously defeated by his Chatot and Infernape. None of Magby's moves are known.}} in Fuego Ironworks where it took on and his Luxray. Houndoom was much harder than the Magby as Pearl had Rayler dodge the attacks that Houndoom threw at them. However, one of the attacks ends up burning Rayler's legs. Rayler pushed itself to keep going even though it suffered the burn effect. With the motivation, Rayler was able to defeat Houndoom with . Houndoom's only know move is .}} were the third Pokémon used by the Galactic Grunts. They were used by Saturn's group of Galactic Grunt's to capture at Lake Valor. None of Haunter's moves are known.}} were the fourth Pokémon used by the Galactic Grunts. They were used by Saturn's group of Galactic Grunt's to capture at Lake Valor but were prevented from successfully capturing it by Pearl's efforts. None of Machamp's moves are known.}} were used to guard the roads leading into Veilstone City but were defeated by Pearl's newly finished team. None of Grimer's moves are known.}} were used to guard the roads leading into Veilstone City but were defeated by Pearl's newly finished team. None of Meowth's moves are known.}} were used to guard the roads leading into Veilstone City but were defeated by Pearl's newly finished team. Another group guarded the entrance and were fought by Pearl's allies. None of Drowzee's moves are known.}} were used to guard the entrance to Veilstone City but were defeated by Pearl's newly finished team. Another group guarded the entrance and were fought by Pearl's allies. None of Hitmontop's moves are known.}} were used to guard the entrance to Veilstone City but were defeated by Pearl's newly finished team. Another group guarded the entrance and were fought by Pearl's allies. None of Mankey's moves are known.}} were used to attack Buck on Stark Mountain. None of Charmeleon's moves are known.}} were used to attack Buck on Stark Mountain. None of Combusken's moves are known.}} In the Pocket Monsters DP manga Several grunts of Team Galactic have appeared in Pocket Monsters DP. Pokémon Stolen in an attempt to sell milk. None of Miltank's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In Pokémon DP Adventure a Galactic Grunt known as B-2 is given a recurring role in the manga. He is distinguishable from other grunts due to his jiggling buttocks after being bitten by Hareta. The other grunts were given various assignments from their boss, Cyrus. Pokémon Here is a listing of the Pokémon that belong to the other Team Galactic grunts: was only seen flying beside its Trainer. None of Zubat's moves are known.}} was sent out by a Galactic Grunt to help him try to steal . However, it was beaten by Munchlax's Rollout and 's . Machoke's only known move is .}} was sent out to deal with Hareta. It took on his . Later, another one was sent out to take on the Gym Leaders along with Team Galactic's other Pokémon. None of Croagunk's moves are known.}} was sent out to take on the Gym Leaders along with Team Galactic's other Pokémon. None of Dustox's moves are known.}} was sent out to take on the Gym Leaders along with Team Galactic's other Pokémon. None of Golbat's moves are known.}} was sent out to deal with Hareta with a after he bit B-2's butt. Wurmple's only known move is .}} made a brief appearance while Team Galactic was discussing their plans on catching . None of Carnivine's moves are known.}} to take over the Sinnoh League Tournament. None of Aggron's moves are known.}} to take over the Sinnoh League Tournament. None of Torkoal's moves are known.}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Galactic Grunts or their Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Metal|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Common|ennum=61/111|jpsetlink=rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=061/090}} |type=Grass|enset=DP Black Star Promos|ennum=DP42|jpset=DPt-P Promotional cards|jpnum=001/DPt-P}} |type=Grass|ensetlink=Platinum: Arceus|enset=Arceus|enrarity=Common|ennum=53/99|jpsetlink=Platinum: Arceus|jpset=Advent of Arceus|jprarity=Common|jpnum=001/090}} |type=Supporter|enset=Mysterious Treasures|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=115/123|jpsetlink=Mysterious Treasures|jpset=Secret of the Lakes|jprarity=Uncommon|jpset2=Rampardos the Attacker|jpset3=Bastiodon the Defender}} Trivia * Galactic Grunts are the only grunts to have a Trainer Class without the word "Team" in it. * The Galactic Grunt battle music has a and element in it, while there is a funk and jazz group called the . In other languages |bordercolor= |es=Recluta Galaxia |fr=Sbire Galaxie |it=Recluta, Galassia |de=Galaktiker Rüpel |ko= |vi=Thành viên nhóm Ginga }} Related articles * Advanced level Grunt |corecolor= |bordercolor= }} Category:Members of Team Galactic Category:Bug-type Trainers Category:Dark-type Trainers Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Galaktiker Rüpel es:Recluta Galaxia fr:Sbire Galaxie it:Recluta Galassia ja:ギンガだんのしたっぱ zh:银河队手下